


night hours

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [21]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, it's not even angst hansol is just pouty, pouty hansol, when i say light i mean light as a feather, whiny hansol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Hansol wants to sleep but Seungkwan has other ideas.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: sonnets of fluff [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 30





	night hours

“Kwannie, dear?”

“Yes, Hansol?”

“I’m gonna punch you soon.”

“Huh? Why what have I done?”

“Well for starters your pacing is wearing a hole into the floor at this point,” Hansol pointed out making Seungkwan stop in his tracks but he still didn’t look up from the paper he was reading through, “and it’s almost midnight and I want to sleep.”

“Okay, I’ll just leave.”

“No!” Hansol groaned in frustration flopping back onto the bed. 

Shocked, Seungkwan finally looked up from his paper and went over to sit next to where Hansol was lying down. He started playing with his partner’s hair as he leaned down to kiss Hansol’s cheek.

“I’m confused, Sollie.”

“I don’t want to sleep alone,” the younger sighed, “but you’re too busy with whatever and refuse to sleep.”

“I’m just worried that there’s something wrong so I’m going over it.”

“You’ve been going over it for the past hour Kwannie,” Hansol muttered before turning around to lie on his side, “it’s fine, you can continue, I’m tired.”

At first, Seungkwan got up and was about to continue going over his script for tomorrow, but after a couple of minutes passed, he couldn’t focus too busy thinking about his boyfriend who was currently sulking in his bed. Putting the sheets aside, Seungkwan slid in beside Hansol and wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist from behind.

Startling, Hansol tensed up not expecting Seungkwan to leave his work but soon enough he melted into Seungkwan’s tight hold and hummed appreciatively knowing that he wouldn’t be falling asleep alone tonight.


End file.
